Kinda Cute
by juneprota
Summary: [SLASH] Greg's turning 39 and he's kind of freaking out. GregWarrick


**Kinda Cute **

Greg flopped down on the sofa. He shifted around for a minute before giving a loud sigh, an obvious sign that he wanted Warrick to pay attention to him. Warrick set the book he was reading down on the coffee table.

"Something wrong, Greg?"

"Nope. Nothing wrong with me." Warrick rolled his eyes and waited for Greg to continue. "I'm going to be 40."

"Yeah, in a year and 3 days."

"But it's right there," Greg waved his hands around, "just waiting for me. On Monday I turn 39. And a year from then I turn 40. It's right around the corner."

"Is that right?" Warrick picked his book back up. This conversation didn't need his entire concentration. They'd had the same conversation every day for the past week.

"39. It's so close to 40. And once you turn 40, it's all over."

"What's all over, babe?" Warrick flipped to the next page.

"Once you turn 40, you're officially old. People call you sir. You're not the youngest of any group. You have to sit at the adult table for the holidays. You can't go to clubs or bars without looking like a chicken-hawk. You can't flirt with anyone."

"Why would you want to flirt with people?"

"You know what I mean. Once you turn 40, your life is pretty much over."

"You do realize I'm 44, right?"

"Yeah, but it's different with you." Greg stood up and walked over to Warrick. He pulled the book from Warrick's hands and dropped it behind the armchair Warrick was seated in. He straddled Warrick's lap and placed moist kisses along the man's neck, in between words. "You're handsome," kiss, "and sexy," kiss, "and mature," kiss, "and every day you just seem to look better and better to me." Greg pressed his lips against Warrick's. "And your reading glasses are so fucking hot." Greg was whispering into Warrick's ear now. "Every time you put them on, I want to fuck you into the mattress."

"What makes you think I'll let you do that?"

"Because you'd give me the moon, if I asked." There was no denying the truth.

"Well, we can save that for later tonight."

"Sounds good to me. You can pull out the suit and we'll play School Principal and the Naughty Student."

"Aren't you a little old to be playing student, now?"

Greg just groaned and pulled himself off of Warrick's lap, before collapsing onto the sofa once again. "See, this is what I'm talking about. I'm too old. I can't be fun, goofy Greg anymore. I'm turning 40."

"39."

"Same thing.

"It's not the end of the world, Greg."

"So says the hot-older-sexy-gentleman-guy."

Warrick sighed and got up. He pushed Greg out of the way so he could sit on the couch. They rearranged themselves a bit so they were both sitting on the couch with their legs stretched out. Greg's back was leaning against Warrick's chest. And Warrick's hands were resting on Greg's thighs.

"You know all that shit you just said isn't true, right?"

Greg was silent.

"Do you know what my first thought was when I met you?"

"That is one weird kid?" Greg idly played with Warrick's fingers.

"Nah, that was my second. My first thought was 'he's kinda cute.' You were talking about some new piece of equipment the lab had. You had read about it in some magazine. Your hands were moving around. Your mouth was going even faster. And your eyes were lit up. You were so excited about some shitty piece of equipment."

"You thought I was cute?"

"Do you know what I was thinking at the grocery store yesterday?"

"What?"

"You'd found that weird new drink in the store. You had seen a commercial for it and wanted to try it. Your hands were moving around. Your mouth was going even faster. And your eyes were lit up. You were so excited about juice. My first thought was 'he's kinda cute.' Age ain't nothing but a number, babe. You'll always be that kinda cute, excitable Greg to me. So, stop freaking out about your birthday, okay?"

"Okay." Greg nodded against Warrick's chest. A few moments of silence passed before Greg interrupted it. "So, you thought I was cute from the very beginning. Why did it take us so long to hook up?"

"You were just a kid then. I had to wait for you to grow up."

"I guess growing older does have its advantages then." There was a short pause. "Can we still play School Principal and the Naughty Student?"

"Sure, I'll go get my suit."


End file.
